Run The Show
|artist = ft. |year = 2008 |difficulty = (Classic) (Extreme) (Mashup) |effort = |nogm = 5 each (Classic) 4 (Extreme) |nosm = |dg = / (Classic) (Extreme) |mode = Duet (Classic) Solo (Extreme) |mc = Mauve (Classic) |pc = / (Classic) Cyan (Extreme) |gc = Orange/Yellow (Classic) Yellow (Extreme) |lc = Cyan (Classic and Extreme) Light Blue (Mashup) |alt = Extreme |mashup = Available on PS3 and Wii U |pictos = 103 (Classic) 142 (Extreme) 107 (Mashup |nowc = RunTheShow (Classic) RunTheShowALT (Extreme) |choreo = |perf = Aurélie Sériné (P1) Céline Rotsen (P2) Extreme Bianca Lazzeri }}"Run The Show" by featuring is featured on . Appearances of the Dancers Classic Both dancers are women. 'P1' P1 has short blue hair under a hoodie, which is part of an aqua sleeveless one-piece. Her glove is orange, and she wears a pair of aqua sneakers over plum-colored socks with light blue stripes. 'P2' P2 ' has blue curly hair and wears a pair of drop-shaped earrings, a light blue jacket with short sleeves and magenta highlights, a blue sport bra underneath, magenta shorts, aqua and blue sneakers, and a pair of blue socks with aqua stripes. runtheshow_coach_1_big.png|P1 runtheshow_coach_2_big.png|P2 Extreme The Extreme dancer is a woman who wears an orange-and-cyan cap, an orange-and-blue hoodie with red highlights, a cyan top, and a pair of orange-and-cyan yoga pants, along with purple and orange sneakers. Background Classic The background is a stage with green, pink, blue, yellow, and violet lines in the background moving to the rhythm of the music. Extreme The extreme version's background is in the same as the backgrounds of the ''Just Dance 4 Mashups and Party Master Modes, but without the reflections. Gold Moves Classic There are 5 '''Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Raise your hands to your neck, and make a backward spin from your waist up. Gold Move 2: This is a Wave Gold Move which occurs in the following order: *'P2': Put your right elbow on your left hand. *'P1': Same as P2, but put your waist down. Gold Move 3: Cross your arms to the opposing dancer. Gold Move 4: Same as Gold Move 3, but to the other side. Gold Move 5: This is the final move of the routine. *'P1': Put your right hand on your lips and use your left hand to support it. *'P2': Put your left hand by your left hip and put your right hand on your lips. Run The Show GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 Run The Show GM 2 P2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) Run The Show GM 2 P1.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Run The Show GM 3.png|Gold Move 3 Run The Show GM 4.png|Gold Move 4 Run The Show GM 5.png|Gold Move 5 Runtheshowgmingame (1).gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Runtheshowgmingame (2).gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Runtheshowgmingame (3).gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Runtheshowgmingame (4).gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Runtheshowgmingame (5).gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Extreme There are 4 Gold Moves at the Extreme routine: Gold Move 1: Put your hand by your ear and move it to the left slowly. Gold Move 2: Put your hands behind your head and spin around. Gold Move 3: Make a big circle with your right arm. Gold Move 4: Quickly cross your arms. This is the final move of the routine. RTS Extreme GM1.PNG|Gold Move 1 Runtheshowextremegmingame (1).gif|Gold Move 1 in-game RTS Extreme GM2.PNG|Gold Move 2 Runtheshowextremegmingame (2).gif|Gold Move 2 in-game RTS Extreme GM3.PNG|Gold Move 3 Runtheshowextremegmingame (3).gif|Gold Move 3 in-game RTS Extreme GM4.PNG|Gold Move 4 Runtheshowextremegmingame (4).gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Dance Quests PS3 and Wii U * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD when "Together we run the show" is sung Wii and Xbox 360 * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Twins" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Together we run the show" is sung Mashup Run the Show has an unlockable Mashup which is exclusive to the PlayStation 3 and Wii U. Dancers *''Run the Show'' (Extreme) ' *Down By The Riverside'' *''Cardiac Caress'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Baby Girl'' *''Pon de Replay'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Baby Girl'' *''Pon De Replay'' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Boom'' *Run the Show (Extreme) ' *Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)'' *''Down By The Riverside'' *''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)'' *''Down By The Riverside'' *''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Run the Show'' (Extreme) ' Appearances in Mashups ''Run the Show ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * ''Love Is All '''(Sisters Duet) Extreme * I Luh Ya Papi (Urban Latino) * Mas Que Nada * Wild Wild West '' Captions * Roller Blades * Wild Circle Trivia * If ''Run the Show’s Mashup had Gold Moves, it would have had a total of 10 Gold Moves: 8 from Baby Girl and 2 from Run the Show (Extreme). It would beat Proud Mary and Ninja Re Bang Bang by one Gold Move. ** It would also be the Mashup with the most Gold Moves, beating Hangover (BaBaBa) and thatPOWER by two Gold Moves. * "Busta bossy" is censored. * In Run The Show (Mashup), Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) is colored differently, and the pictograms for Cosmic Girl appear one beat late. * The extreme coach appears in front of the classic background in the menu, even though she dances in front of the Mashup background. This also happens with the extreme coach of Good Feeling. * Some pictograms of the Extreme routine reach the end of the slide before the move is actually performed. Gallery Game Files runtheshow.jpg|''Run The Show'' RunShowext.png|''Run The Show'' (Extreme) runtheshow_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) RuntheshowALT_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme) Tex1_128x128_cb8f2f2857da41ab_14.png| album background (Classic) runtheshow_cover@2x.jpg| cover run the show pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots SJXD41-2.png|''Run The Show'' on the menu Runtheshowextremexbox360menu.png|''Run The Show'' (Extreme) on the menu runtheshowet.png|Gameplay Others runthebg.png|Background Videos Official Music Video Kat DeLuna - Run The Show ft. Busta Rhymes Gameplays Run The Show - Just Dance 4 Run The Show (Extreme) - Just Dance 4 Run The Show (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 Extractions Just Dance 4 Extract Run The Show (Extreme) Just Dance 4 Extract Run The Show (Mash-Up) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Console Exclusives